


The Raven and the Robin

by Eve_Fics



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Destinies Change, EAH Salt, Ever After High salt, Gen, OC is part of the Plot, Raven goes by King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics
Summary: Raven King(-Queen) was tired of everyone comparing her to her mother instead of seeing her for herself, its why she opted for castle schooling instead. Unfortunately it was the year of Legacy Day so she couldn’t make anymore excuses.Besides Evil Queen wasn’t her role; her family knew she was going to be the Good King but well... the Evil Queen wasn’t available.No one outside of the castle knew what happened to the King-Queens and preferably no one outside of their circle of trust would find out.But it was never easy being daughter of the most feared villain in storybook history.
Relationships: Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Raven Queen & Good King, Raven Queen & Rebels, Raven Queen & Robin King
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. A New Page

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this'll get alot of read just because EAH's Fandom has dwindled significantly after they got cancelled because of De*******ts.
> 
> Anyway this is mostly for my enjoyment

It was the year of Legacy Day…. Then again Legacy Day was done almost 15-20 years after one, depending on how long those fairy tales had taken to have children.

You know Raven didn’t need to think of the logistics of this already stupid thing.

She never liked the fact that everyone expected her to be just like her mother, the Evil Queen of the previous generation who’d gone rouge and nearly destroyed Wonderland, Mara Queen. People tended to forget that  _ she  _ disowned her mother; after everything she did to her, to the kingdom, to Wonderland, to everyone… to her  _ family _ . Raven didn’t like thinking of the Evil Queen, having long since distanced herself from the stern but loving Mara Queen, as her mother, ever since Prince had been turned into a rat and Robin had….

“Would you two stop fighting?! Peas and crackers!” Maddie’s outburst had interrupted Raven’s spiral, her Wonderlandian friend just as mad as she usually was. Well her father was The Mad Hatter.

“Um, who are you talking to?”

“Why, the narrators! Oh, you can't hear them, Raven, only I can.” Of course there were narrators, Raven gave a small fond smile at her friend before sighing.

“It's just... Ah! I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm so "evil," because my mom was. It's not fair! They don’t even know the real me! They don’t even remember the fact that I was raised by the Good King” the next thing she knew her outburst of emotion caused all their things to levitate before quickly dropping. “Ah curses, not again”

“No one thinks you're evil. Hehe, now you're just talking crazy! La-la-la!”

“Daughter of the Mad Hatter calls ME crazy?”

“Would you stop with the worry-flurry? Besides, your new do is completely you! No one will tell which Tale you belong to” Raven had been worrying about the whole thing ever since she knew she’d have to enroll at Ever After High though her father had been able to pull some strings and get her excused during her first year, unfortunately Legacy Day prevented her from doing so again. As the duo walked up the stairs, Raven noticed the stares but they quickly brushed over her and focused on Maddie’s Wonderland madness.

Raven was relieved, she never met many other fairy tale characters outside of those who resided in her kingdom or family friends such as Cerise Hood, Ramona Badwolf or Hunter Huntsman. Raven hadn’t expected a visit from Madeline “Maddie” Hatter out of the blue, the girl just stating that the place was in need of a good tea party. She hadn’t left her side ever since.

Raven had long wavy ebony black hair with royal blue highlights in an upsweep, a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle framing her hair. She wore a black corset top with a sweetheart neckline, a white pencil skirt with a carmine red tail that reached her knees to it and a black leather jacket with carmine accents tying her outfit together

She didn’t fit the look people had for the daughter of the Evil Queen.

“See? They don’t even realize who you are!” Maddie cheered before a chime familiar to them both rang. “Yay, tea time! Earl Grey,” the little mouse squealed from atop of her cup hat and brought out the teapot “oh, you clever dormouse! Why, yes, this is a new dress.”

Raven just let herself get carried by the madness and took a seat next to her best friend forever after.

  
  


The first half of the first day of school had been… interesting. Her classes were pretty broad but Raven didn’t know what to think of them; Science and Sorcery, Castle Design, Grimmnastics and Muse-ic Class had been fun so far but it was tiring always being on alert to make sure no one learned of her last name.

Lunch was honestly a take of fresh air as she’d be able to hang out with her friends, Maddie, Cerise and Hunter.

Then an unexpected visitor came.

“Hey, uh Raven! Right?” Raven took a good look at the guy in front of her light skin, brown hair with a cowlick and deep rich blue eyes; though it was a shame that his glasses blocked out most of their beauty.

“Y-Yeah. You’re in my Science and Sorcery Class, right?” Raven wanted the Earth to swallow her as she found herself alone with a cute boy as she waited for her friends to finally come to the table.

”Uh-You look gort... I mean great. I-I don't even know what gort is…”

“Well, I'd offer you a seat, but we don’t exactly know each other. To sit here you'd have to be pretty—”

Suddenly screams and squeals could be heard from the castleteria entrance, mostly from the girls, and flashing lights from the center of the group.

“Daring”

“What? No, Raven, I'm Dex, Dexter Charming! Daring's my bro…” while the two had gone back to their conversation neither realized the epicenter of the screams had come to their direction until Dexter felt a familiar heavy pat to the back “ther. Oh, gort.”

“Why, Once upon a hi! I’ve never seen you around here, are you a new student?” Raven had to resist the urge of rolling her eyes, not wanting to make a bad impression, as she could only guess who was behind her.

“Yep. You’re Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and Daring Charming, son of King Charming” Raven stated though Apple and Daring seemed to flourish at the recognition.

“I-uh I have to warn you: don't stare at the teeth. Just got them whitened” oh, so  _ that's  _ where the lights came from.

“You are royally correct! Who might you be?” Apple preened as Raven covered her eyes from Daring’s smile.

“I’m… Raven” the expecting looks from the trio annoyed Raven but she might as well get them over with “Raven King”

“Oh my good fairy! You must be another Royal” Apple cheered until they heard coughing from behind, Raven sighing in relief as she saw her friends.

“Sorry but you’re kinda in our way” Hunter shrugged, waiting for Apple and Daring to move before Cerise rolled her eyes and pushed past them to take her seat.

“Well then I think it's time for us to go to lunch boys! Spell you later, Raven” Apple practically commanded the two Charming boys to accompany her to the Royal table, though Dexter shot Raven a shy wave.

“Well I guess that was a nice first time meeting my niece” Raven joked as they finally began eating their food.

“She sure is something alright” Cerise rolled her eyes before beginning on her large steak.

“For what is she without her people and crown? To which do not approve of Wonderland do” Maddie added along, taking out another cup from her hat.

“She used to be a lot more chill at the beginning of last year” the hooded girl explained, cleaning up from her meaty meal with a dainty napkin “But she started getting fidgety when there was no EQ in the student body. That’s when she really started firing up the whole Royals v Rebels and following your destiny thing”

“Right. So what are Royals?”

“I thought we went over this,” Hunter whispered before explaining “It's everyone who wants to sign their Destiny on the Storybook of Legends and follow their stories. We’re Rebels, the ones who’d rather find their own way in life, though we’re probably going to sign too”

  
  


Raven woke up the next day to Maddie’s breakfast tea time alarm chiming; she really wasn’t looking forward to rehearsal today.    
She didn’t know her well but Apple White was certainly overbearing; Kingdom Management was practically overtaken by Apple hogging the spotlight and not letting anyone else speak. The only good thing out of it was that she was able to talk to the Charming twins; Dexter and Darling.

“So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear?” Headmaster Grimm, descendant of the original Grimm Brothers, spoke to the student body.   
  


“Headmaster Grimm, but what if…” Raven knew she couldn’t, wouldn’t, sign the book unless Robin was around, her decision would alter his and she couldn’t just𑁋

“No questions? Good. Now, we're going to practice with this tiny Manual of Entirely Reasonable School Rules. Who will go first?”

Raven waited nervously as each one of the students scheduled for Legacy Day passed up to the podium; Briar Beauty, Rosabella Beauty, Jillian Beanstalk, Daring, Dexter and Darling Charming, Kitty Cheshire, Hopper Croackington II, Humphrey Dumpty, Ashlynn Ella, Farrah Goodfairy, Maddie, Lizzie Hearts, Cerise, Sparrow Hood, Hunter 𑁋

“Raven… King”

Raven could feel the stare of Headmaster Grimm as she walked up to the podium.   
  


“I'm Raven King and I pledge to follow my destiny as... um... I have a question!”   
  


“What is it?” Raven could tell that she was getting on the Headmaster’s nerves and knew that her next question would definitely cause a ruckus but…

“I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge?”

Raven definitely had to have seen all the gasps and screams of horror coming. Grimm stomping up to her and facing her head on though was probably the more uncomfortable part.

“Here's your answer. If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist.”

“Ceases to exist? So then... What happens to me?”

“You will cease to exist! Poof! Now, Raven, continue.” Raven could tell that the conversation was over, it reminded her of how  _ she’d  _ talk. She also knew that her next words would cause even more of an issue.

“I… I am Raven King, daughter of the Good King and I𑁋”

“You’re daughter of the Good King! That means- That means you’re my Evil Queen!” Apple squealed in delight, running up the steps and giving Raven the biggest hug she could. More gasps could be heard, even someone fainting, as Apple just began to ramble more and more on how hexallent it was that Raven finally revealed herself, how they’d be roomates to get to know each other and how she couldn’t wait to be poisoned and get her happily ever after just like their mothers.

“ _ Do not compare me to that woman _ ” Raven shook Apple off of her, she could feel her cerulean eyes glow and her hair float.

“I gotta go”

“But the rules are... The rules!”

“Destiny!”

Raven ignored all the yells and just made her way into the Enchanted Forest. She finally settled onto a log, watching on a tree as two black birds circled around their nest before one of them began to chirp at a bush underneath.

It was an injured bird. No.   
It was a dead bird.

Raven couldn’t help but cry.

“The Raven flies. The clouds, they sing! The Robin sleeps, with a broken wing. The Apple falls not far from the tree. But what should happen when the tide rolls in?”


	2. Legacy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Legacy Day but Raven knows that what her mind says she must do doesn't agree with her heart.

Mara Queen walked the halls of her castle, well her and her husband’s, trying to find the little prince and princess.

“Where are my little birds?” Mara called out, keeping an ear out for any giggles.

“Hehehe”

Underneath the dining room table then.

“Oh where could my birds be? Surely they have not flown out the window!” Mara dramatically wept out, her platinum blonde, practically white, hair with varying shades of purple streaks, swaying as she quickly ducked underneath the large mahogany table. Her violet eyes twinkled in mirth as she heard the two children yelled in surprise.

“Mommy you found us!” her youngest, Robin, giggled as Raven pushed her way out from behind the chairs before helping Robin along. The Tornado Twins, she heard some of the castle staff call them fondly with how quickly they would appear and leave disaster behind. It made things better and worse that they had magical powers.

Robin had her white hair while Raven had James’s ebony locks, both had wavy hair. Both her children were faired skin though that was no surprise. While Raven had cerulean eyes, Robin’s were seagreen, a bit darker than her own before she signed away her destiny.

They were little troublemakers but they were hers.

“Look at you two, you look like a mess” Mara sighed, the grass stains and dust on their faces and clothes not looking like they’d be easy to clean up by hand. Luckily she had just the spell.

“From rags to riches, dull to shine,    
Clean these twin royals of mine”

“Aww but mommy we want to play here” Robin whined as his little golden crown tilted on his head, Raven following behind her with little prompting.

“Well you could stay here” Mara teased “Or you could accompany me for lunch with the Badwolfs and Hunters”

“Are our friends going to be there mom?” Raven shyly asked, taking a hold of Robin’s hand.

“We’ll find out when we get there”

And with that the three King-Queens headed out for a play date, one of the last they’d go to as a family.

♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕

Raven found herself in a state of unease as she walked down the halls of Ever After High on the morning of Legacy Day.

Ever since she was outed as the daughter of the Good King, therefore also the daughter of the Evil Queen, she’d been outcast by most of her classmates; suddenly she was an unpredictable evil witch instead of the quiet but sassy girl most assumed would be a royal.   
Apple and Headmaster Grimm had even tried to remove her things from Maddie’s room and Raven did not regret the hex she placed on them then or when they tried messing with her schedule a month into the school year.

She hated Legacy Day.

“Maddie, you have to help me.” Raven sighed as she grabbed onto her BFFA,“ I don't feel like I can sign the Storybook of Legends, but I don't wanna let everyone down either.”

“And do not forget the whole, ‘If you don't sign, your story disappears—poof!—and you may vanish into oblivion!’” Maddie emphasized with a large gesture of her hands before taking a large gulp of air “That's a thing you know, and it's gotta hurt.”

“But we don't know if that's true.”

“But what if it is?”

“But what if it's not?”

“But what if it is?”

“You're not helping.” Raven sighed once more, beginning to think that refusing to sign was a hopeless endeavor.

“Wait a tick! I think I know who can help.” with a snap of her fingers Maddie began to bounce excitedly and began to gesture to the library wing of the school. Not a moment too soon as Raven could see Apple White begin to wave her hand at her and make her way towards the duo.

“Ooh! Raven! There you are. We have to talk.”

As they hid behind one of the library shelves Maddie began to knock on the door behind them, a mist surrounding the hidden duo before taking them into another room.

“If anyone knows the truth about the Storybook of Legends, it's Giles Grimm!” Maddie laughed, gesturing across the curtain to reveal a lanky graying man, she could see some similarities with the Headmaster though their way of presenting themselves was like night and day; Giles was casual if a little more hobo looking while Milton always made sure he looked as crisp and pristine as possible.

“Feathers and friends! Together, alone.” Giles Grimm bowed to the young princess.

“He's speaking Riddlish! He was cursed with the babble spell. Makes him sound, you know...cu-roo-coocoo!” Maddie explained as she waved her fingers around her head, “ He says it's nice to have us here.”

“Ask him about the book! If I don't sign, am I really gonna... uh, disappear?” Raven requested, feeling her nerves build up.

“Mmhmm! Can the musical chair change its tone when the tablet of granite is inscribed with a bone?” Maddie translated for her friend.

“Hmm...the constellation lays incomplete in the sky tonight, does this mean the night will not arrive?”

“Oh” Maddie’s demeanor seemed to droop for a second as she turned to Raven “He knows that your story doesn’t have all its active roles but he doesn’t know how the storybook will take it if it finds out”

“Bu-But what about signing? Even if the story doesn’t have all its roles do I still need to sign or will something happen?” Raven could feel as her throat began to constrict, an invisible bile going up her throat as she recalled the missing piece of the story.

“The king who sings with pages of sky fears too much the dawn that rises with lies.” Giles gave a sympathetic look to Raven before talking to Maddie.

“He says there's something wrong with the book, and that if you don't sign, your story will…”

“What? WHAT?” Raven opened her eyes to see Maddie already having set up a tea party and serving a cup to Giles.

“Oh, sorry! If you don't sign, your story will continue.”

“Ah, really? Oh that's great.”

“...I think.”

♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕

  
  


Raven had to stop herself from glaring at Apple as the girl only stared her down; everyone was surprised when she arrived in her “Good King” outfit.

It was a bit of an old style for Raven’s style but a little bit of magic helped adjust to her taste, just a bit.

Raven proudly wore the same white suit all the Good Kings had worn, her father included, a 19th century styled German army suit that the original Good King wore, with golden accents on the shoulders, buttons and embroidery, the original loose white pants with golden embroidery on the side of the leg becoming more form fitting, shiny black leather boots, with some added heel, and white gloves tying it together before adding the finishing touches. Raven had made sure to correctly adjust the clasps on her carmine velvet cape with white fur on its trims and that the crown, a golden trimmed crown with different colored jewels carefully placed on it and a velvet cap underneath it.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing the same thing all Evil Queens wore before?” Apple asked in a forced polite voice, after all her Evil Queen couldn’t be wearing the suit her grandfather wore for Legacy Day… even if her mother never liked talking about him.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing the same clothes the Snow Whites have before?” Raven stared at Apple’s dress, clearly tailored for today even though it was not the way Legacy Day worked; they were supposed to be wearing the suits the Originals wore in their stories. For someone all about tradition, Raven couldn’t help but think that Apple was just full of it.

At that Apple just went back to the unofficial “Royal” side of the courtyard. Raven made her way with the Rebels.

“Fables and Gentletales! It is my honor to welcome you to the newest generation of Legacy Day”

♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕

This was so unfairest.

Raven had been clapping politely as her friend’s turn was coming up only to be thrown a curveball.

They were not going in order of Author or even Fairy Tale title; they were just going in random order.

  
  


Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland was up first, as it had been during rehearsals.

“I, Alistair Liddell-Wonderland, son of Alice from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, promise to fulfill my destiny as the next Alice and resolve every riddle that stands in my way!” The crowd cheered as Alistair finished his speech, silver key appearing over his hand before placing it in the book. Raven winced from her seat, recalling the fact that Alaister and the other Wonderlandians couldn’t go back because of the Evil Queen’s spell. Well Alistair already completed his story; all Alice’s did before Legacy Day even happened. Every Alice would fall in a rabbit hole and into Wonderland after being spied on by that White Rabbit by the age of seven. It was an Alice thing according to Maddie.

Bunny Blanc was the only “Role” that was unavailable during the ceremony.

She didn’t escape with the others and was still stuck in Wonderland.

Kitty Cheshire, Elizabeth “Lizzie” Hearts and Maddie each signed the Storybook of Legends after Alistair was done.

Then Headmaster Grimm just had to meddle; Snow White was going up next.

“I am Hunter Huntsman, son of the Huntsman from Snow White and Red Riding Hood, and I am here to pledge… my destiny” Hunter forced a smile on his face, it's not as though he was ever ashamed of his destiny but well𑁋 As a vegetarian he couldn’t help but dislike certain aspects of his role, namely the slaughter of animals. He faced the crowd as the bronze key appeared before him and inserted it into the Storybook of Legends. The flipping of pages giving a small breeze to his forest green hood as he watched the scenes before him.

He was strolling through the woods, animals on the look for him. The animals rushed to him and gestured to a familiar looking cottage; he had to pull Ramona and Cerise away from a fight, neither looking too happy at old Ruby Hood, the Red Riding Hood before their mom. He just walked away from the cottage with the girls before he received a message on his mirror phone from an unidentified number that “requested his services”. It showed him at the steps of a castle… wait what? The pictures after that were all blurred, as though water had spilled on top of them.

Hunter was snapped out of his stupor as the feather appeared before him; Hunter Huntsman was officially the next Huntsman for the two stories.

“Raven Queen” Headmaster Grimm called out, much to Raven’s annoyance as she walked up the staircase.

“I am Raven King-Queen, daughter of the Good King and the Evil Queen, and I pledge um…”

Raven took the golden key before her, a small crown with a ruby crystal on top, inserting it in the Storybook. With a sigh she twisted the key in the lock as the pages began to fly.

Raven couldn’t control the whirlwind of emotions she felt as the story unfolded before her. She hadn’t realized the magic she unleashed, all the mega mirrors now showing what she looked at.

Raven, at ten years old, stood side by side with a boy with white hair, the duo walking through the halls of the King-Queen “Good” castle. Eleven year old Raven watched as the white haired boy, both now having streaks of royal blue and regal purple in their hair, seemed to be bossing around a younger Hunter Huntsman. Raven was now thirteen years old, watching from her room as a crystal object was being carried away by castle staff. Seventeen year old Raven (this year?) watched as an armored figure leaned forward, a crystal coffin people realized, and gave a kiss to the unseen person inside of it.

Raven had enough.

She knew what she had to do.

“I am Raven King-Queen, daughter of the Good King and Evil Queen, here to announce that it is my destiny to become the next Good King” Raven ignored the shocked looks or cheers coming from the Royal side as the Rebels just continued to stare. 

Raven shut the book.

“But I will not be signing the Storybook of Legends; I’ll find my own Happily Ever After”

“Oh my…”

“Yaayyy!”

“Raven did it!”

All the mirrors shattered once the book was closed. Raven looked around she realized that nothing had happened after that.

She was still alive, everyone was still alive.

“You  _ lied _ ! I didn’t disappear” Raven’s fury was directed at Milton Grimm, cerulean eyes lit up 

“Are you here to make a fool of me young lady!” Milton barked, his skin gaining a red tint to it, similarly to Apple as she glared at Raven.

“I  _ told  _ you I wasn’t the Evil Queen” she huffed back

“Ho-How could you be so selfish! If you’re not the Evil Queen to my story then who is!” Apple demanded.

Raven stopped herself from losing grip of her emotions again, she turned back and gave Apple a solemn look “That’s another story ever after”

Raven King-Queen stepped down the staircase, towards her awaiting friends, and never looked back.

♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕

  
  


After the ceremony was postponed until further notice, Milton Grimm stormed up into the hidden entrance of the tower where the Magic Mirror was kept.

She would be talking to him whether she was willing or not.

“What is the meaning of this! Where is the new Evil Queen! What have you𑁋”

Milton Grimm was shocked at the sight within the mirror.

No longer did she wear the bird skull crown or have black, purple and magenta hair, or even the same dress she had when destroying the other stories.

It was as though the Evil Queen many had come to fear was gone.

Crying within the mirror was the same Mara Queen he had recognized from her own days at Ever After, amethyst eyes she only gained after Legacy Day looked at him in distress and horror.

_ “What have I done?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this! The Evil Queen isn't evil...  
> But then what happened?


End file.
